Good boys go to war
by MisterJackass
Summary: Jaune Arc was pronounced dead after a dust accident, but what happens after he is found unconscious in the Emerald forest, wearing a weird uniform and armed with foreign weapons that don't use dust. (WW2 veteran Jaune,) Terrible summary i'm sorry, but hopefully better stuff in the actual story. Deals with PTSD, coming to terms with loss, war, maybe rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sup guys, Jackass here.**_

 _ **So I decided to change the story up a little, it's the same thing, but Jaune was on earth for 5 years not 2 now, but will wake up on Remnant with his old body, and because of a time difference between worlds, it will only have been one year on Remnant he missed. I didn't think about it too much but this sounds great actually, I do welcome suggestions full heartedly and i'm new to writing.**_

 _ **Props and huge thank you to both Deathcat, and Jaune Black Smudge for the idea, it really helps.**_

 _ **And as for how everything came to be, I will tell through Jaunes POV and flashbacks, Maybe some weird semblance thing that lets JNPR and RWBY view WW2 and see the hell Jaune went through.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's the prologue edited edition.**_

How long has it been since he was home? When was the last time he ever saw his friends? How long has he even been stuck here in this world?

For one young man, that was the biggest question he could ask right now. Ever since he woke up in that field, he found himself stuck in a place unknown to him, a place with the flag of red white and blue, and where the moon was full.

Earth

Or to be more specific. The United States of America, in the state of Huston Texas, the date, November 4th 1940.

While he explored and learned more about this world, he learned that there were so many interesting things about it, a couple things affected him greatly, there were no Grimm, no faunus, and no Aura whatsoever. And the population of this world stretched to the billions. He even learned of the many other nations, mainly involved in these axis and allied forces. After a good month of learning of this new land, he was able to get a set of forged citizenship papers from the underground world. He technically did it once, he could do it again.

After that he needed to get money fast, and he didn't exactly have any good options, no education anyone would recognize since this was a foreign world. He was lost, alone, hungry, and in need of something to do, and luckily for him there was a profession that didn't really require the need for this world's education. The united states army.

So he joined, with no other option left but a promise of money, food, and the chance to fight for what was right. So he got off his ass and went to the nearest recruitment office and joined. After that he enlisted in the us army he began the hell of boot camp and basic training. This wasn't like the training his partner gave him, no spars for an hour on a dimly lit roof. No, it was hours and upon hours each day, 24 7 constant training in how to fight. When he walked into the recruitment office he was a lost boy in a foreign land, and when he came out of his training he was a soldier fighting for this nation's people, he didn't care if it was his country or not, he needed to help, he wanted to be a hero.

And as the years went by, he found himself becoming the leader he was meant to be, rising up to the rank of Sergeant. He easily proved himself to be one of the best strategists and leaders in his class, and was a pretty good shot with a rifle. Plus he was able to wield a knife pretty well thanks to his old partner.

And that all lead of that fateful day, June 6th 1944, D-Day. He was assigned to lead a platoon of soldiers hell and back during the invasion of Omaha beach in Normandy while under heavy fire by machine guns that seemed too never run out of ammunition. He watched as man after man fell in the heat of battle, getting shot left to right and blown up by mortar fire. He was thankful he had the power of Aura on his side, or he would have been dead 5 times over.

When he and whatever remaining men in his platoon made it over the ridge and escaped the beach and continued on to the country France, and by mid august the land had been liberated, and by the early spring did the empire that was suppose to last over a thousand years, fell in less than a decade.

But what was he suppose to do now? He had lived in this land for 5 long years, served his time in this world's second great war, and had no home to go back too, no loved ones here in this new realm he spent so much time fighting in. sure he made friends in his time during service, but over half were lost either on that hell of a beach, and during their time on the western front.

So he stayed, he stayed and devoted to becoming a soldier of this land, fighting for what was right. Which leads too today, the date is July 4th, 1945, the national holiday for the country he fought so hard for. He was suppose to be celebrating with his fellow soldiers by shooting off fireworks and having a bbq out in the training rounds.

But then he woke up here, He woke up home. Welcome back too Remnant, Sergeant Jaune arc.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day at Beacon academy, with the many students either resting their little heads from homework or recent missions they got back from. Though for one team, it was just a lazy Saturday afternoon. Second year team RWBY, led by young 16 year old Protege Ruby Rose was lazing around in there room away at their own devices. Ruby was on her scroll playing a game while laying down on her bed. Her partner, 18 year old Weiss Schnee was busy filing her nails while she sat in her desk chair, the world around her blank. 18 year old Yang Xiao Long, older sister of Ruby Rose, was lying down on her bed while playing with her hair. And her partner, 18 year old Blake Belladonna was reading a book while on her bed.

Now that they were second years, they were laying in a second year dorm, which was remotely bigger than the first year dorms, and had more visible space for their stuff. But that didn't stop their team leader in making bunk beds once more even though they kinda didn't need to.

"Ahhh, i'm so borrrrrred," Yang said.

"Well what do you want to do?" Her partner asked.

"I don't know, is PRN (Prawn) back from their mission yet?" Yang asked, referring to the team once known as (J)NPR

"No yang, but they should be back tonight,"

"Ahhhh, Why can't anything interesting happen right now?"

As if some mystical force was writing it down and answering her scripted prayers, team RWBY' scrolls all buzzed as message from the headmaster displayed on the screens asking them to report to his office.

"Well ask and you shall receive I guess," Yang said while getting out of bed.

"You think it's a mission?" Weiss asked.

"I hope so, it's been awhile since our last mission," Ruby said.

"That was last week you dunce."

"I know, so loooooong."

Weiss just shook her head, and promptly pulled her partner out of bed and all together walked to the headmaster's office to see what he had in store for them.

As the team entered their headmasters office, they were greeted with a middle aged man standing behind a desk, with silver hair and wearing a dark green suit, next to him was a woman of similar age, with platinum blonde hair, wearing a white blouse with a black cape.

Headmaster Ozpin, and Professor Glynda Goodwitch of beacon academy.

"Good evening team RWBY, I hope I haven't stolen you away from anything important," Ozpin said.

"Not too worry sir, just lazing around is all," Ruby said.

"Well that's good, because I have an assignment for you."

"Really, what is it?"

Ozpin let a smile form on his face, Ruby was always the same, no matter what she was always full of enthusiasm, and ready for anything.

"I'm glad you asked,R we have received reports of a mysterious energy reading coming from the Emerald forest. I was wondering if you lot would mind going too check it out really quickly. "

"Of course Headmaster, we won't let you down," Ruby said with the rest of her team agreeing.

"Excellent, i'll send the coordinates to your scrolls, in the meanwhile there will be a bullhead waiting for you at the launch bay, good luck girls,"

Team RWBY then walked out of the office and made their way down to the launch pads too see a bullhead docked and waiting for them.

"Alright team, operation find the weird energy source is a go," Ruby said as she rushed into the bullhead.

Weiss only shook her head as she watched her partner use her semblance to get into the bullhead. She was always like this, ever since they became second years and started accepting missions, she was always the first one too the boards so she could accept the good ones. Sometimes without her team's consent.

"Honestly could she be any childish?" Weiss asked.

"Well I think it's great to see her in a good mood," Yang said.

"True, it's a lot better than having her mope around," Blake said.

"Yeah, she still misses him."

There was a moment of silence as the three remembered their fallen comrade, but they pushed that for a later time, and packed into the bullhead.

As the bullhead carrying team RWBY reached its destination after a relatively short flight lowered to the ground, and hovered a few feet before the doors opened and the four girls jumped out armed and ready.

"Alright spread out, the data says that the source of energy is coming around this area, yell if you find anything," Ruby commanded.

The girls all nodded and spread out too search for the mysterious energy signature.

So everyone spread out, looking for anything that would stand out too them

* * *

As Yang walked through the vast vegetation of the emerald forest humming to herself as she walked around, she spotted a clearing not too far from where they were and walked right in and saw someone laid against a tree with what looked like a rifle and duffel bag by his side. she couldn't see the person's face because some weirs helmet was covering it, but she could make out the strands of blonde hair coming out.

"Now what do we have here?" She asked herself

She walked over to the person who laid asleep, and noticed that he was wearing the weirdest clothing, but couldn't see his face because it was covered by his weird helmet.

She walked in front of the person, and could now tell that it was a man. She knelt down and shook his shoulders, expecting him to wake, but no response, fearing the worse she put her fingers up too his neck and checked to see if there was a pulse, Which there was.

'Okay good he's alive, whoever he is.'

"Hey guys I found someone," Yang said aloud.

"Okay we're coming!" Her sister yelled from afar.

As Yang waited for her team to walk over, she noted the attire and equipment on her mystery man. His outfit was nothing like she ever seen before, and it was covered with pouches and bandoleers. She got tired of not seeing his face, and decided to unmask him.

"Alright, let's get a good look, see if your cute or not," Yang said as she reached for his helmet.

She pulled it off his face and gazed at him, only for her to go wide eyed and freeze like a deer in headlights and drop the helmet.

"J-j-jaune!"

Her eyes must be deceiving her, for Jaune arc was dead He died over a year after that explosion, but here he was alive and hopefully well. Meanwhile the rest of her team made it to where Yang was, and Ruby noticed her sister frozen in shock and rushed over to her.

"Yang, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Who's this guy? is he oka… Oh my god," Ruby said, but was unable to finish her sentence as she gazed at the man in front of her.

"What are you two staring at, did you find something?" Weiss asked from behind Ruby.

She scoffed at the sisters who appeared to be awestruck at something, but couldn't see because they were in the way, so she walked over to them and took a look for herself.

"Honestly what could be so-," That was as far as Weiss got, before her mind just shut down after gazing at the man in front of her.

Blake didn't say anything, already having seen Jaune using her faunus vision, and stopped processing information the moment she stood in the clearing.

"Is, is it really him?" Ruby asked.

"No, this can't be, he died," Weiss said in shock.

"Wait, whats this, around his neck," Blake pointed out.

Yang saw what Blake was pointing too, and grasped some sort of necklace around him, and pulled it out to reveal it to be a set of dog tags.

 _Arc_

 _Jaune M._

 _0102-243-4532_

 _O positive_

 _Christian_

"Oh my god, it's really him," Yang said in shock

Ruby just stood there in front of her first real friend, the person who helped her that first day. She cried for days on end when he 'died', and never left her room. It took her almost half the second semester too get over his death, but eventually the tears did run dry, weather it was that she was over it, or she couldn't cry anymore. She hasn't cried like that ever since her mother died.

Blake seemed to shake herself out of her shocked gaze after her faunus senses picked up something closing in on them.

Grimm, and a lot of them.

"Guys, we have Grimm closing in on us," Blake said as she readied her weapon.

Ruby seemed to perk up after hearing the Grimm were coming, and it couldn't have been at a worse time. Her best friend came back to them, and the Grimm were coming too try and take him away again.

"Yang, help Blake keep the Grimm and bay, Weiss, call the bullhead back and help me stay close to Jaune and provide support, I don't want too see a scratch on him when we're out of this," Ruby ordered.

No one protested anything Ruby said, only nodded silently and got in position, it was clear what the objective is, get Jaune the hell out of here and back to Beacon.

Ruby looked down at her best friend, she wouldn't let anything happen to him now, she will not lose him like she lost her mother.

* * *

'Where, where am I' Jaune thought to himself.

Last he remembered he was checking on the fireworks for the 4th of July party, and then, everything went white.

Jaune stumbled in his place, wherever that was, and his ears began to pick up some sort of sound, gunfire.

'Target practice, wait no, this is different,' Jaune thought.

Jaune than felt his eyes try and open, but they felt heavy too him, and tried to get up, but couldn't, and grunted as he tried to move his surprisingly stiff body

'Why-why do I feel weaker than I was?' He thought.

"He's waking up!" Someone shouted.

"Alright, keep him cover don't let them get close," Another said.

'What, Shit are we under attack, but who'd be stupid enough to attack a U.S. base on home turf?'

Jaune tried to move as the sound of gunfire picked up, his instinct telling him to get up and try and help.

"Jaune don't move, we're here to help," The first voice said.

'That voice, why does it sound so familiar,'

"Ruby we need some help over here!" Another voice screamed.

'Wait a second, no, it couldn't be,'

Jaune then felt his eyelids become lighter and lighter as he tried harder to get up, and soon his eyes met the rays of the blinding sun. His vision was blurry, and he had a hard time seeing, but it was slowly coming back too him.

"Stay down Jaune, you're in no condition to fight," The second voice said to him.

That voice, her name, no it couldn't be, it's been years since he heard that voice, the voice of someone he use to call snowangel.

"W-w-Weiss," Jaune said weakly, and with a higher pitched voice than he remembers.

Jaune then felt his eye adjust, and found himself looking up at the face of a young pale woman, with icey blue eyes and snow white hair.

"Jaune, listen too me and stay down, the bullhead will be here soon too pick us up, and you're in no condition to fight the Grimm," Weiss said.

"G-Grimm," Jaune said weakly.

How long has it been since he heard that word? Those ancient creatures of darkness that use to be the thing that threatened mankind.

Jaune managed to get a good view of his surroundings and see where the gunfire was coming from. He saw the entirety of team RWBY fighting off against the Grimm, beowolves to be specific. And there were a lot of them. Weiss then took her vision off Jaune and stabbed her rapier into the ground too place up a wall too cover Yang from a few beowolves trying to sneak up on her. Jaune took the time she was not looking to try and get up, and noticed his M1 Garand rifle on his left. He reached out his left arm and grasped the slang of the rifle and pulled it too him, thought his muscles strained a bit and the rifle felt a little heavier than he remembered it. He managed to pull the rifle up to him, and grasped it in both hands. He saw it wasn't loaded, and reached into his ammo bag to grab a fresh clip, and with some shaky weak hands, loaded the rifle.

As Weiss was using her Dust and glyphs to lend support to her teammates, the horde was almost dealt with, and they needed too just take care of the stragglers now.

"Weiss look out!" her partner cried.

Weiss then looked at her right to see a lone beowolf got past the line and had its claw ready and was ready to strike her. It was too close and she prepared her aura to take the blow But it never came

*Bang*

Weiss opened her eyes at the sound of a gunshot close by, and saw the beowolf was missing half of its head. She looked at her partner too see if she fired the shot, but she saw she was on her left and had not aimed at it, so who took the shot? Weiss then turned around to see none other than Jaune holding a smoking gun with a bullet casing on the ground next to him. And it looked like he just finished off the rest of the beowolves as well.

"You owe me a drink snow angel," Jaune said with a slight grin on her face.

Weiss was baffled at first, but let a smile on her face as she walked over too Jaune, she than bent down, and Jaune saw that smile turn into one of anger.

'Oh no,' Jaune thought.

The next thing he knew was that Weiss's hand smacked him right across the face.

"Okay ow."

"You have a lot of explaining too do you!" Weiss yelled in his face.

"I understand that I have been gone a long time no doubt, but right now I can't really move and feel really weak, so perhaps you could bitch too me some other time ice queen," Jaune said.

Weiss was just baffled, she personally felt insulted, not only did she call her and ice queen (even thought she should get use to it now) but he just called her out for bitching. Oh she was pissed if anything.

"You- how dare you!"

"Listen Princess, I've been through Hell that's probably 10 times the amount of hurt you could put me through, so can we please settle this in a more civilized manner, and at a place not infested with creatures of pure evil," Jaune said.

"He's right guys, look I can see the bullhead coming in now, so why don't we wait before we get back to Beacon before Weiss decides to castrate Jaune," Blake said as the bullhead was coming over the horizon.

Weiss only grunted and grit her teeth, she was going to give Jaune a piece of her mind that was for sure, but it had to wait. So she just pushed her plans for the arc at a later time and helped i'm get too his feet while Ruby took his rifle and duffel with, no doubt too look through everything and sneak a peek at the rifle.

As they loaded into the bullhead, Jaune leaned back in his seat, and watched as the bullheads doors shut in front of him. He gazed a look at his old friends and noticed something, they weren't as old as they expected them to be. They don't look like they aged at all. 5 years may not be that long, but they should at least look a bit older right?

"Man, you ladies look like you haven't aged a day," Jaune said.

"What?" Yang asked

"Well, it's just that I thought you'd look older after all these years, but you look no older than 17 still."

"Because we're 18 now Jaune, you were only 'dead' for a year after all," Blake said.

...What?

"What, but, how? Wait does anyone have a mirror?" Jaune asked quickly.

No one had a mirror, but Yang took out her scroll with the front camera on, and Jaune didn't see a 22 year old man with a short stubble and more defined muscles on the screen. He saw a young scrawny 18 year old boy.

"What the fuck!" Jaune yelled!

"Curse word!" Ruby yelled while pointing at Jaune.

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck!" Jaune yelled.

"Curse word," Ruby said while pointing at Jaune.

Jaune didn't care that he just cursed right in front of the now 16 year old Ruby, he was too busy freaking the hell out.

"N-no, this isn't right, this isn't right at all," Jaune said.

"Jaune what are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"It couldn't have been only a year, i've been gone for 5 years," Jaune said.

The girls were just baffled at what Jaune said, for them he hasn't been gone for 5 years, so what in the world was he talking about.

"5 years, Arc what are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"Look, I know what I said, and last I checked I was a 22 year old man, not a 18 year old boy. I know it, I don't know how-"

Than something in Jaune clicked, he remembered all these sci-fi movies he saw when he was a child, even some stories while he was on earth. The only explanation for why Jaune was in his old body again, was no doubt due to some inter dimensional travel time distortion thingy (something like that) . So that means that time on Earth moves faster than time on Remnant, and when he traveled back to Remnant, he must have reverted back to his old body. At least that was the theory.

"Okay, I think I know what's going on," Jaune said weakly.

"Really now, well enlighten us Arc," Weiss said while crossing her arms.

"I would prefer if we waited to get to Beacon and explain, where I can tell it once, I don't really like to repeat myself," Jaune said.

Weiss just glared at Jaune with a look that could possibly scare new recruits into wetting themselves, but Jaune just pushed it aside and saw Weiss just sighed.

"Fine, but it better be a good explanation."

Jaune only nodded before leaning back in his seat too try and relax. He wondered how his team was, what they have been doing for this one year he supposedly was gone for. Did they mourn him? did they cry for him? how long did it take for them too get over him? Only time will tell when he gets back to Beacon.

"Wowwww, what kind of rifle is this,"

Jaune then looked over to see Ruby Holding his rifle and checking it out from all kinds of angles. He smiled at this, he truely missed the weapons dork of a leader he called his friend, and he decided to humor her a bit.

"That my dear crater face (Hey) is a M1 Garand rifle. It holds 8 7.62×63mm rounds, can shoot around 40 rounds per minute, and has an effective range of 500 yards,"

The next thing Jaune knew was that Ruby was right in front of him rambling on while asking questions at a pace he couldn't comprehend.

"Woah woah, slow down Ruby, one at a time okay," Jaune said.

"Ok, Is it only a rifle? I don't see any shift mechanism on it,"

"Yes, it's only a rifle," Jaune said, much too Ruby's disappointment.

"And did you make it?"

"No, they are a factory made weapon handed out to members of the us army."

While Ruby was busy asking away, the others perked up after Jaune said U.S. Army. Who was the U.S. Army?

"Okay, and how many Grimm did you kill?" Ruby asked.

Jaune just stopped right there, and remained silent. The thing about that, was that that beowolf was the only Grimm that rifle ever shot. But not the first 'life' it has had the pleasure of taking. He thought back to the many battles he has been in, the many German and Italian soldiers who have had the pleasure of being in his sights during his time on the front lines. The many times where he lost his humanity, and turned to instinct and ended so many lives. And possibly ruined/hurt just as many families.

"Jaune, Jaune you okay?"

Jaune snapped out of his trance too see Ruby and the rest of her team looking at him.

"Wha-What was that Ruby?"

"I asked how many Grimm did you kill, but you just spaced out for a minute,"

"Oh, right. How about we save questions for later," Jaune said.

"But,"

"Ruby, please, just wait a bit longer, I promise you will know everything," Jaune said, but with slight venom in his voice.

Ruby was silent for a minute, and saw the look of her friends face, it showed someone who looked like he was ready to break. He took the rifle from his hands and slung it around his shoulder as he slumped back and stayed silent for the rest of the ride. He didn't want too be mean too Ruby, but he felt like he would have brought out some and memories he didn't want too remember if he was going too be honest, and possibly might go off like a loose canon. He still has nightmares, and he still finds himself always ending up at the same few places every time.

While Ruby just slumped in her seat after feeling a little bad, the others were more focused in the way Jaune acted, specifically Blake. She remembers from her time in the white Fang. That some of the older members tended to change after a while in combat. From just looking at them you could see they were fine. But if you were too look closer, you could see their every emotion. Regret, rage, misery, pain, anger. The White Fang's goal was to eradicate all humans, and members have killed many before them. And while in the heat of battle, they looked like they did it with the utmost pleasure. But when they got back to base, they would normally see people sitting alone, regret all over them, and some even breaking down into tears or madness. Some of the others member called them out for caring about human lives, but it was still a life either way. Yes, she has seen the eyes that Jaune has now, the eyes of someone who killed, the eyes of a soldier, filled with pain and misery, but why? She didn't want to bring it up now thought, she decided to would be best not to pester him at the moment, and wait too they arrive at Beacon to get her answers.

* * *

As the Bullhead landed in one of Beacons many air docks, the doors opened and Jaune saw the mystical castle of Beacon academy that he missed so much, and couldn't help but stare at it as he exited the bullhead. As everyone else followed behind and walked towards the headmaster's office, Ruby noticed that Jaune stayed in his place, constantly looking up at Beacon. Just standing there, as if he was returning home from a long mission.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

Jaune shook himself out of his trance and looked at his best friend and could see the worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, i'm fine Ruby, just good to finally be back after all this time," Jaune said with utmost sincerely.

The two than walked together, managing to catch up too the other sand walk in front of them

"We missed you Jaune, especially Pyrrha," Ruby said.

Pyrrha, oh how he missed her. There wasn't a day in his time on earth where he didn't want too see her.

"Does she know i'm here?" Jaune asked.

It was Yang's turn to speak up this time.

"I sent her a message, same goes for Ozpin. They are all waiting for you in the headmaster's office."

"She's going to really be glad too see you alive you know. Before she kills you for leaving," Weiss said.

"Yeah, but sadly Hell isn't exactly ready for me yet," Jaune said with no care, making everyone glance and feel a bit uncomfortable with the way he said that.

They eventually reached the elevator that would take them up too the headmaster's office, and all piled in and rode up to the top floor. Meanwhile Jaune was feeling really nervous but somewhat happy to finally see everyone again. He imagined Nora giving him the most back breaking hug imaginable, while Ren probably hug him. And as for Pyrrha, well he already was slapped by Weiss today, so he was prepared for anything, hopefully. As if to prepare for the worse, he took a flask with a small dent on the front from within his uniform and opened it, filling the elevator with the strong stench of Vodka. During his time in the army Jauen did manage to take up drinking for time to time, and even a cigarette or two before moving on to the next target. It was simply a way to try and relieve some stress, as many other soldiers did the same. Taking a short swig of the Russian liquor, he felt it go down his throat hard before closing the flask and placing it back in his uniform pocket.

"Was that alcohol?" Weiss asked, sounding irritated.

"Yep,"

"What was that? it's really strong," Blake asked.

"Vodka, you would not like it,"

"So why are you drinking it then?" Yang asked.

"To Prepare for myself for the wrath of the champion"

"You know you're starting to act like my uncle Qrow," Ruby said.

"Well i'm sure we have a lot in common than,"

Seconds later, the elevator stopped moving, and the doors opened with a bing, revealing the remnants of (J)NPR with professor Goodwitch and Ozpin behind a desk.

Everyone was silent, and the wide eyes of team PRN were all on the blonde 'boy' they missed so much. As Jaune walked up to them with a weak smile, he than felt like his spine was being snapped in half, and looked down to see Nora in tears hugging him.

"YOU CAME BACK! I knew you weren't dead, I just knew it!" Nora yelled while crying a little and furthering the amount of force of the hug.

"N-nora, n-need air," Jaune wheezed out.

"NO! You are not leaving us again, we are not letting you go again!"

"I know Nora, but i'm not going anywhere now, i'm here to stay for good, so just let me go and say hello,"

Did he really mean that? Was he really going to stay here? He understood that since he is still alive he is technically a deserter of the army now, and can be tried with serious punishment. But what was the chance he could go back to Earth? For now he was just going to have to try his best and live life like he did before Earth, if he could that is.

Nora eventually let go of Jaune and Ren walked up to him next. They both exchanged a good man hug with a pat on the back.

"I can't believe you're back, we thought you were gone, when we got the message form Yang, I couldn't believe it." Ren said.

"Yeah, well I guess God has other plans for me, blame him," Jaune said. "It's good too see you all again."

Jaune then looked over to see Pyrrha walking over to him. Her eyes had tears in them, as she looked at him.

"Hey Pyr, it's good too-" That was a s far as Jaune got, before Pyrrha wrapped her arms around her partners neck and started crying into his shoulder.

"Shhh, don't cry, don't cry. It's okay, i'm here now, it's going to be okay," Jaune said as he rubbed her back in attempt to comfort her.

Everyone watched the scene in front of them with smiles on their faces, and a few tears of happiness on their faces. They knew how hard Pyrrha took Jaunes death. IT affected her the most too the point where she started neglecting her training and stopped eating for a while. She would lock herself in her room and cry for hours on end each day, missing class and praying to god to send her partner back to her.

As Pyrrha eventually started to dry her tears, she pulled away from Jaune with a bright smile on her face, before it faded, and full frontal fury was on her face. The feeling she gave off would no doubt give a hardened veteran running for their mommies.

'Ah Hell,' Jaune thought, knowing what was upon him.

*SLAP*

The sound ringed through the whole office, and echoed for a bit before fading, and on the ground was Jaune ARc, with a bright red hand print on his cheek. He swore he saw looks of pity and wincing coming from both Ren and Ozpin before ending up on the floor

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!?" Pyrrha said aloud.

Jaune started to stand up s he listened too Pyrrha's full on rant.

"Days, I worried about you for days! There was no body, no single remain for me to hold on to, and I truly thought you were gone. I cried for weeks, and prayed and prayed for you too come back, and only hope you weren't really dead. I pleaded for people to keep looking around, and surely find you somewhere hopefully safe, or at least just find something. But no, all I had was your weapon, simple as that. And everyone just gave up on you while I cried and cried for hours every day. How can you explain this! How can yo-"

Pyrrha's rant as then interpreted, and everyone watched with wide eye as Jaune was kissing Pyrrha, on the lips.

Too say Pyrrha was surprised was an understatement. Could this really be happening? She didn't care that she was just telling him off just a second ago. For the love of her life she thought to have died was back, and was returning the feeling she held toward s him for so long. At least that was what she hoped for. She than returned the kiss with a fiery passion, and soon after the two departed.

"Pyrrha, I understand that I made you worry, all of you. Believe me when I say there wasn't a day where I never missed you. I spent time hoping and making empty wishes that I would eventually come back. I was afraid I would go through hell and never be able to see you or anyone else again. But now you don't have to cry or worry about me anymore, i'm home now, where I belong, with every one of you guys by my side. I'm sorry Pyrrha, oh god i'm so sorry."

By this point, it was now Jaune's turn to start crying his eyes out, as his head was now on Pyrrha's shoulder.

"It's okay Jaune, your home now, and you're not going anywhere from now on, but unless I have anything to say about it."

As the two embraced each other, they felt the world around them become blank.

'he's/i'm home' they thought together.

*Cough cough*

The two were then brought back to reality as they saw everyone had their eyes on them. The two than let go of each other, and Jaune was now focused on the Headmaster.

"Hello sir, its good to see you." Jaune said.

"Yes, and might I say it is good too see you return to the land of the living Mr Arc."

Ozpin got up from his seat and offered his hand too Jaune, who took it willingly and gave it a firm handshake.

"You're probably going to want answers," Jaune said.

"That would be an understatement Mr. Arc," Goodwitch said sternly.

"I would just like to get one thing out of the way before we continue, and be honest with me Mr Arc. Did you leave Beacon purposely, perhaps fake your own death?" Ozpin asked.

To say Jaune was a bit taken back was some understatement, but he could at least understand it. Someone dies and his body is nowhere to be found, and doesn't come back too show he was alive the whole time, granted it wasn't that easy too simply 'go back' being on another world and all.

"No sir, I would have come back to Beacon the first chance I got too be honest, but sadly it wasn't that easy," Jaune said.

"Really, well perhaps you could shine some light on the situation than?" Ozpin asked.

"I can, but before I do, I want you too promise me that no matter what I say, no matter how ridiculous it sounds, let me explain everything,"

"Mr Arc, let me remind you who you ar-"

"No Glynda, let the boy speak. And besides, how ludicrous could it possibly be?" Ozpin said.

"Alright, everyone might want to sit down for this," Jauen suggested

So there they were, team RWBY, PRN, and their former leader Jaune Arc, sitting in the headmaster's office, preparing to explain his so called 'death'.

"Well Mr Arc, as I promise you. We will listen to what you have to say, you have my word." Ozpin said.

Jaune took a deep breath, thinking of what he would say. It wasn't that he had no idea of what to talk about, nor was he going to lie, but how far should he take it? Will he be blunt, and go full throttle in explain in the hell he's seen, all the people he killed, all the men who died fighting beside him, getting blown to bits and saying on the ground dead and missing a few body parts. Granted he'd already had experience from the North African campaign, but that was limited and more lighthearted than when they landed on the shores of France. Sometimes he can still hear the roaring thunder of the German MG's firing from the top of the seawall, blasting men too bits, and the constant number of days he spend holding back the opposing forces during the winters of the Ardennes.

No, he shouldn't dwell on horrible flashbacks now, he needed to explain to everyone what happened to him.

Jaune sat straight up in his seat, and with serious glaring eyes, looked straight into the eyes of Ozpin, ready to tell the tale of his time on earth.

"It all started 5 years ago, November 4th, 1940."

So we reached too the point where Jaune is going to explain his time on earth. _**As for how that's going to work, as of now I plan too just have Jaune tell the group about his time on earth and his partake in the war, while I save the war flashbacks for a later date, and i'm still wondering how to get RWBY and (J)NPR to see the action and horror of the war, I really want them too just break down and watch the hell Jaune goes through. Specifically stuff like Omaha, the Hurtgen and the Ardennes, which will have the most effect on Jaune since that shit was hell, and my grandfather told me about it when he was alive because he served in the war.**_

 _ **As for Jaunes rank, he will be a sergeant still, and will have these mixed feeling around him by his men. Because while he is one of the greatest leaders in his class too follow, and an excellent strategist. He is cursed too watch as soldier after soldier falls next to him, while he emerges with what little remained. Scarring him for the remainder of his life, and will affect his relationship with his teammates on Remnant. I also am thinking of giving him a nickname the soldiers gave him because of his 'Curse' I have a few ideas but feel free to list suggestions for his name and maybe a good explanation why.**_

 _ **And as far as Jaune and his health physically, just because he has Aura doesn't mean Jaune will be invincible or not get hurt, no he WILL get hurt and shot. He may have Aura, but it CAN be penetrated, no matter how much he has.**_

 _ **Remember i'm always open to suggestions since i'm new to writing, and I really like feedback, and yes I know grammar stuff is there, and I do need a Beta, and I Have a friend to help me so that should help. It's just my terrible ADD and and other mental stuff that takes me away from my editing and I forget about it entirely or miss the smallest thing, so I apologise.**_

 _ **Also since We really don't know what year it is in RWBY, I may say is like 2020 or something like that.**_

 _ **Anyway, see you guys next time, goodbye.**_


End file.
